Methanosian
Methanosians are a sapient planet-based species from the planet Methanos. History Methanosians evolved from carnivorous swamp plants. At some point, Methanosians evolved into herbivores. Biology , prior to blossoming]] Methanosians are a humanoid plant-like alien species with a green and black colored body with root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Also, their shoulders and head have red and yellow petals. Methanosians can either have four or five fingers. Methanosians are taller than an average human and have a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. A Methanosian's voice is very stuffy and nasally because they do not have noses. Before their blossoming, they have black faces and their petals and facial structure are different. But at some point in life, they slowly blossom in their mature form. So far, only male Methanosians have been seen, so it's unknown what females look like. Powers and Abilities Methanosians can ignite methane in their palms to release flames. After their "blossoming", they ignite methane from yellow holes in their palms. Methanosians are capable of proplusion flight by launching fire from their palms. Methanosian methane has a very pungent smell, which is intolerable to Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane in a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Methanosians can manipulate plants, able to use seeds and gases projected from their body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Methanosian gas will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Methanosians can produce seeds from their body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vines that the Methanosian controls. Methanosians are able to regenerate any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing them to grow back lost limbs, holes in their body, or even the head. They are even able to reform their body from remains if destroyed. They can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating their vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing them to reconstitute if damaged. Methanosians can generate a type of sticky mud. Despite lacking a nose, Methanosians have a sense of smell. Weaknesses If a Methanosian is attacked while regenerating, the regeneration halts. Methanosians can be frozen, which renders them immobile. They can thaw themselves out by igniting the methane in the palms of their hands. During his "blossoming", Swampfire said he was struggling to control his powers. According to Swampfire, Methanosians cannot control weeds. Notable Methanosians *Swampfire (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) *Swamps 'Methanosian Hybrids' *Reinrassic III (Highbreed with a Methanosian arm) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Methanosian, 48/49 various) 'Dimension 23' *Mr. Mucky (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Methanosian) 'Alien Force (Video Game) Timeline' *Swampfire (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Swampfire (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) 'The Rise of Hex Timeline' *Swampfire (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Swampfire (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Swampfire (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species with Plant Generation Category:Species with Plant Manipulation Category:Species with Seed Generation Category:Species with Fire Blasts Category:Species with Methane Projection Category:Species with Regeneration Category:Species with Shape Alteration Category:Species with Propulsion Flight Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Digging